Talk:Pokémon the Series: XYZ
Name You know, I have some thoughts. It seems a bit odd, for usually it is the dub that announces a new season. That and XY always was named "Pokémon the Series: XY (Kalos Quest)". Heck, all seasons are named with "Pokémon: (season name)". Energy ''X'' 09:30, September 17, 2015 (UTC) It is indeed a weird but Corocoro stated that it was Pokémon XY & Z. Maybe the dub is going to change it later on into Pokémon the Series: XY & Z.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:21, September 17, 2015 (UTC) You've got to remember though, this is the name of the Japanese series. When they come over here to the West, their names change. If you have a look on Bulbapedia, they list the Japanese series and the Western series. In Japan, they usually have two to three seasons per region for the anime. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:04, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hopes I hope there will be more than 3 seasons of X and Y--Hulk10 (talk) 19:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Added to Netflix? Does anyone know if XYZ will be added to Netflix after the final episode? Netflix is the only place I can watch Pokémon, and there are several seasons and episodes missing. They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 07:28, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :Please do not make comments that do not discuss how to improve the page. :That's because of licensing -- Netflix usually puts up seasons of shows like a month or so after that season airs. On the Japanese Netflix, episodes of Pocket Monsters are put up around a week or two after they air. :If the "missing episodes" thing refers to the whole fan-made "Netflix is screwy, it only shows half of season 1" nonsense that's so popular online -- I just want to let you know, as it doesn't help that most will believe and regurgitate the lies of 90% of fansites. If you check the official site, you'll see they list the seasons accurately. And season 1 is NOT all of Kanto -- that is just fan-made nonsense, because season 1 is only the 52 episodes between I Choose You to The Breeding Center Secret, season 2 was purchased and aired on Kids WB from Princess VS Princess to Charizard Chills (because 4Kids would make 52 episode seasons regardless of opening or plot) - under "Pokémon the Series: The Beginning", a digital release label it is fit within that label by having "The Beginning: season 2" end with OI036, with the actual season itself ending with OI025 (which the URL site properties addresses confirm). When Netflix had Season 2, it went from Princess VS Princess to Charizard Chills, and not the first to last Orange episode. The only reason you guys have recently started to notice this is because you guys ignore the official site, the Australian DVDs, and literally every source using the real official seasons and trust the 90% of fansites (Bulbapedia, Serebii, Wikipedia, and so on which are fanmade and filled with mistakes, lies, rumors, and inaccurate "information") over the official information because idk why. :Question: "Should the number of episodes in a season come from how many contain a different opening theme song?" :Answer: No. Seasons 2, 3, and 6 each used two different opening themes - the seasons are set in stone. Whenever any US or foreign company licenses a TV show series, they will buy it season by season. If they license "Pokémon Season 1", they will get ALL 52 episodes from I Choose You to The Breeding Center Secret, not all the episodes that take place in Kanto. These fan-made websites might make silly season divisions but that has no effect on what are the actual official seasons of the show as far as anyone this actually matters for is concerned. These season breaks are VERY abundantly clear in certain countries where seasons are purchased and aired every year with breaks being done after all episodes of that season have finished airing. And yes, saying the second season begins with Pallet Party Panic/A Scare in the Air/any other episode that is not Princess VS Princess, is a silly season division. :Dogasu does his best attempt to explain that at the bottom. :Though when something is what the vast majority of fansites treat as official, it's what many tend to believe. The fact that Serebii and Wikipedia contain the same mistakes on their season listings doesn't help matters any bit. I'm not angry at you, I am very angry at the fact that sites like those have done a horrible job at explaining what seasons are. ::If this wiki says otherwise, the wiki is wrong. Simple as that. :PokémonGamer 22:48, January 14, 2018 (UTC)